The Tortoise and The Hare
by AIWS Virus
Summary: Izaya was always the person who took things slow who took time to plan who believed in caculations to get the best results while, Shizuo on the other hand took things fast paste letting his anger get the best of him and his mouth was out of control But what would happen when these two worlds collide? shizaya Smut/Hard yaoi. OOC- Rough rude Tsundere Shizuo, Nerdy Blunt Kind Izaya.


The Tortoise and The Hare

Summary- Izaya was always the person who took things slow who took time to plan who believed in caculations to get the best results while, Shizuo on the other hand took things fast paste letting his anger get the best of him and his mouth was out of control But what would happen when these two worlds collide? shizaya Smut/Hard yaoi. OOC- Rough rude Tsundere Shizuo, Nerdy Blunt Kind Izaya. Some boys oc's are in here they just add to the plot nothing special.

I don't own DRRR this is only based on pure imagination so don't sue me ,

Chapter 1- Him

The School bell ranged for classes to start a bunch of students rustling and rushing past other students to get to class and not be late than they already are. A group of guys were huddle on the side of the school aymest from anyone's view. They were forming a small circle.

Loud smacking sounds against flesh were heard as well as deep voices laughing and sneering at the young boy who was curled into a ball on the hard ground clunching to his one shoulder book bag for dear life. His body was covered with bruises from head to toe. "Pathetic" the guy with shaggy red hair and bright yellow eyes spoke as he kicked the boy again who whined in pain. "Mimi-senpai you bruised him pretty badly" said a young boy with fluffy jet black hair and bright blue eyes who was sitting indian style on a log with a bright smile "You should've mad them less noticeble".

"Nah I think he needs a..." Another young boy with white messy hair and sharp green eyes titled his head to side playfully as his hands were in his pocket "little more After all, bumping into my beloved boss he deserves broken bones" The boy named Mimi took out his sunglasses and placed back upon his face "Usai Eru and Shin It's not our place to judge It's up to Boss" The boy with the blue named Eru whined and The boy with green eyes named Shin meerly shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"So boss" Mimi turned around to face a figure that was leaning on a tree facing them with his arms folded. "That's enough or what" The blonde walked up to the group of guys as he was holding a unlit cigerette between his lips. Shin took notice and walked calmly to the blonde and took a lighter from his sock and flipped the lid over and lit his cigerette.

"Ya boss" Keiichi spoke in a smooth silky voice. "If you let me take a turn I'll make him regret ever setting eyes on you" Eru pouted and walked up to the blonde "Ne, Ne shizuo!" Mimi growled as he grabbed eru hair to make him wince in pain "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Eru moaned in pain "I-I said Boss! you missed heard me Mimi-senapi! clean out your ears you fool!" Mimi growled "Why you little." The blonde named shizuo puffed out a cloud of smoke "Stop fooling around you two Your embarassing me and yourselves infront of your collages" Mimi straightened his act "Ah yes forgive me boss" he threw Eru into a ground with a thud. "OW!" Eru yelled.

"Hurry Up and Finish I wanna be able to go to Biology" shin grinned "Be gentle with him boys this is only To start a bang with the new year and to show people we're still on top" he yelled happily to the 4 guys who surrounding the boy. Shizuo puffed out another cloud of smoke and turned around to the side and saw a boy with a baggy brown sweatshirt on and tight black skinny jeans on a loose black and

brown scarf around his neck. He had thick glasses on and Black straight hair. He was clunching his textbook hard and his eyes were a piercing auburn color. Shizuo looked at him as the boy stared back. They stood there for awhile just staring at each other intently. Shizuo turned his attention back to the cries of the small boy yelling for help. The beating continued. Shizuo opened his mouth and let the cigerette bud fall and he stomped out the rest of the small lit bud.

Then suddenly he got irritated and turned around and the boy was still there staring at him. Shizuo face scrunched in annoyance as he turned his body towards the boy. The boy stood there calmly. Shizuo eyebrow started to twitch. this boy was really getting on his nerves "Hey brat!" The guys turned their attention to their boss yelling in his 'pissed mode' talk. "You've got an eye problem kid!" The boy stood there blinking. Shin walked up to shizuo "Hey is he bothering you" Shizuo looked at the boy until the boy broke contact to look at something on his left. Suddenly shizuo felt relief as the boy stopped staring at him. "No i'm fine" Shin shrugged and turned around to head to the group.

shizuo looked at the process and see that they let the boy go who was limping away. Mimi dusted his hands off as Eru put his school uniform jacket back on "Wow that guy's skin in like a dinosaur, he should really lotion up more often" said Eru in his sweet child-like voice. Shin looked at his watch "Hm boss, The bell is going to ring" Shizuo nodded and walked in the direction of the school. As he turned the corner He met a pair of eyes he didn't want to see. Shizuo growled.

'Him again'. "Kid look, you look new and all and I don't want to break such a-" the boy interuppted him in a smooth calm voice "Monster" Shizuo blinked in shocked. Shizuo mouth agaped open in surprised "Your such a monster" and with that the bell ringed and the boy walked away from shizuo without any second look backs.

Well thanks for reading Yeah I know It's a little short But I kinda was thinking ahead and got me irritated with writers block hopefully I will post a new chapter on my other story Enemies at Day, Lover at Night soon since i am trying to get inspiration to build a new chapter I have another story I'm posting up soon called stalker with a yandere Izaya and his poor victim Shizuo. Weirdly I can't come up with a chapter 1 -_- I skipped from that and started like a 8 or 9 oddly but of course I just write what comes to mind because i don't want to forget it or make changes. I am sorry I will try better so please be patient with me. I might edit it depends if I am in the mood to.

Review please.


End file.
